Evil Miss Mouth Gets Grounded For Eternity
Evil Miss Mouth Gets Grounded For Eternity was a special with the transcript and plot of it being made by African Vulture. Plot Evil Miss Mouth makes ten fake DVD openings. She makes the opening to Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1992, the opening to The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Leave it to Beaver The Complete Series on DVD from 2006 by Warner Bros, the opening to Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1996 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Monsters Inc on DVD from 1991 by Turner, the opening to Monsters University on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1995 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1993 by Turner, the opening to Frozen on DVD from 1986 from Warner Bros, and the opening to High School Musical on DVD from 1982 by Warner Bros. Just then, Melissa, Miss Mouth's ex mother and Evil Miss Mouth's mother, comes and grounds Evil Miss Mouth for what she does. With the touch of Melissa's finger, Evil Miss Mouth was teleported to GoAnimate Land, where Miss Mouth, her parents, Isabella and Damien, her boyfriend, Mr Mouth, and many other visitors teach her a lesson by giving her some punishments. Then, Damien touches Evil Miss Mouth, and she teleports to the scary forest. Goatee the Great runs towards her and kills her, and she was gone for good. Back in GoAnimate Land, the visitors have a party to celebrate. Cast *Super Mario Bros Jumping Sound Second Alternate as Evil Miss Mouth. *Super Mario Bros Jumping Sound as Miss Mouth. *Moira as Melissa. *Julie as Doris. *Eric as Boris, the Boss, Mark Deaton, Leo, and Rocking Ralph. *Super Mario Bros Jumping Sound Alternate as Mr Mouth. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *African Vulture as Jiving Janice, Haley, Justin Bieber, Little Hans Heimler, Cherry Pie, and Photo Flash. *David as Caillou and Roland. *Shy Girl as Rosie, Jimmy, and Sarah. *Brian as Philip and the Devil. *Simon as Damien and Alvin Hung. *Joey as Johnny and Bumper. *Alan as Rocky. *Wiseguy as Kevin. *Madison Farr as Andrea. *Lawrence as Goatee the Great. *Kayla as Rita and Evil Miss Mouth's alternate voice. *Ivy as Carol and Unikitty. *Tress Mcneille as Maryetta. Transcript see Philip, Johnny, Rocking Ralph, and Rita in Johnny's bedroom with Johnny sitting in his bed Philip: "Can we talk about Evil Miss Mouth?" Johnny: "Oh yes. What is it?" Ralph: "Evil Miss Mouth has been making ten fake DVD openings." Johnny: "That sounds terrible. Let me look into my laptop." gets up and realizes that there are ten fake DVD openings on Youtube Johnny: "WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD? EVIL MISS MOUTH HAS JUST MADE ONE, BUT TWO, BUT THREE, BUT TEN FAKE DVD OPENINGS!!!" Rita: "We need to think faster." Ralph: "Okay, let's dance!" Johnny, Ralph, and Rita start doing the Thinking Dance; Funky Mama plays minute later Johnny: "Philip, Ralph, and Rita, i got it!" Rita: "What happened?" Johnny: "Why don't you call Melissa?" Ralph: "Okay Johnny." (picks up phone) "Hello, Melissa. Your daughter, Evil Miss Mouth, made ten fake DVD openings." to Evil Miss Mouth's bedroom; Melissa on the phone Melissa: "Evil Miss Mouth did what? She was so going to be grounded. Thank you for calling me." back to Johnny's bedroom Ralph: (on phone) "No problem. Goodbye." hangs up; Ralph hangs up offscreen back to Evil Miss Mouth's bedroom Evil Miss Mouth: "Hooray! I made the opening to Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1992, the opening to The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Leave it to Beaver The Complete Series on DVD from 2006 by Warner Bros, the opening to Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1996 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Monsters Inc on DVD from 1991 by Turner, the opening to Monsters University on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1995 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1993 by Turner, the opening to Frozen on DVD from 1986 from Warner Bros, and the opening to High School Musical on DVD from 1982 by Warner Bros, and they are 0% fake and 100% real!" enters Evil Miss Mouth's bedroom Melissa: "Evil Miss Mouth, what's with the hooray and why are so happy?" Evil Miss Mouth: "Mom, i made the opening to Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1992, the opening to The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Leave it to Beaver The Complete Series on DVD from 2006 by Warner Bros, the opening to Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1996 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Monsters Inc on DVD from 1991 by Turner, the opening to Monsters University on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1995 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1993 by Turner, the opening to Frozen on DVD from 1986 from Warner Bros, and the opening to High School Musical on DVD from 1982 by Warner Bros, real not fake." Melissa: "Let me check." checks on Evil Miss Mouth's laptop; She was shocked Melissa: "Evil Miss Mouth, here are the following corrections. Johnny Test premiered in 2005 on Kids Wb and it also aired on Cartoon Network in 2006, not 1992! Also, Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons was released on DVD in 2008, not 1992! The New Adventures of the Little Koala premiered in 1986 on Tv Tokyo, not 2011! Also, Laura and the Mystery Egg was released on VHS by Family Home Entertainment in 1992, not 2011 on DVD by Cartoon Network! Leave it to Beaver premiered on CBS in 1957, not 2006! It also aired on MeTV in January 11th, 2017! The complete series will be released on DVD soon! Caillou premiered in 1997 on PBS Kids, not 1996 on Cartoon Network! Also, Caillou's Holiday Movie was released on VHS in 2000, not 1996! Monsters Inc was released in 2001 by Disney, not 1991 by Turner! Monsters University was released in 2013 by Disney, not 1995 by 20th Cetnury Fox! The Book of Pooh premiered in 2001 on Playhouse Disney and it will air on Disney Junior soon, not 1995 by Turner and 20th Century Fox! Frozen was released in 2013 by Disney, not 1986 by Warner Bros! And High School Musical was released in 2006 by Disney, not 1982 by Warner Bros! That does it! You are grounded for eternity! And for that, i will close your Youtube account." Evil Miss Mouth: "Please no, mom! Don't close my Youtube account!" closes Evil Miss Mouth's Youtube account, causing Evil Miss Mouth to cry and sob Evil Miss Mouth: "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! HOW COULD YOU, MOM? I WANT MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT BACK!!!" Melissa: "Too bad, Evil Miss Mouth. You cannot get your Youtube account back again. And with the touch of my finger, i will teleport you to GoAnimate Land!" touches Evil Miss Mouth, teleporting her to GoAnimate Land to GoAnimate Land; Evil Miss Mouth appears Evil Miss Mouth: "Where am i?" grabs Evil Miss Mouth Evil Miss Mouth: "Wahahahahaaa!! Let me go!" puts Evil Miss Mouth into the grass to see the visitors Carol: "I am Carol. I heard you made the opening to Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1992, the opening to The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Leave it to Beaver The Complete Series on DVD from 2006 by Warner Bros, the opening to Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1996 by Cartoon Network, the opening to Monsters Inc on DVD from 1991 by Turner, the opening to Monsters University on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1995 by 20th Century Fox, the opening to The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1993 by Turner, the opening to Frozen on DVD from 1986 from Warner Bros, and the opening to High School Musical on DVD from 1982 by Warner Bros. You know you are not allowed to do it." Johnny: "I am Johnny, and you terrified me because of your stupid fake DVD openings you do." Boss: "I am the Boss. You did not even use your brain in case you wanted to make some fake DVD openings." Devil: "I am the Devil. You need to stop with the fake DVD madness, or i will feed you to the wolves." Miss Mouth: "My name is Miss Mouth. You will watch The Book of Pooh because it was better than the Powerpuff Girls." Mr Mouth: "It was i, Mr Mouth. You can watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh instead of Ed Edd and Eddy! How about that?" Rita: "My name is Rita. Your stupid fake DVD openings you do give me nightmares." Philip: "I am Philip. You must be the worst mouthless user i have ever seen." Ralph: "My name is Rocking Ralph. Please like The Great Mouse Detective." Roland: "It was i, Roland. What you made about the Book of Pooh being made by Warner Bros was wrong!" Andrea: "My name is Andrea. Like High School Musical or else you will pay!" Bumper:" My name is Bumper. Nobody always scares me, Kevin, Rocky, Jimmy, Miss Mouth. the Devil, the Boss, and Mr Mouth, if you scare us, you will be forced to watch Hannah Montana The Movie, and if you make grounded stories out of Rita, i am gonna force you to watch Press Your Luck, and you will be saying goodbye to Dexter's Laboratory." Jimmy: "I am Jimmy. I hope you start liking All Dogs Go to Heaven." Isabella: "My name is Isabella. If you make a story about Goatee killing my daughter, you will be sent to the Netherrealm and Goro will fatalize you." Mark: "I am Mark Deaton. Not only you are banned from Youtube, you are also banned from shows which are made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros!" Alvin: "My name is Alvin Hung. You can go to heck for making some fake DVD openings." Kevin: "My name is Kevin. I will make a dead meat story out of you.'" Rocky: "It was i, Rocky. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers." Janice: "I am Jiving Janice. You better not make a story about me being eaten by bears. Or you will be forced to watch Leave it to Beaver." Haley: "This is me, Haley. I will never let you inside my home ever again. If you take off Johnny's clothes and rub his p****, then you will be sent to jail for good." Caillou: "This is me, Caillou. Like Hey Arnold or else you will pay." Boris: "My name is Boris. I will make a dead meat story out of you." Doris: "I'm Doris. Don't you ever think about rubbing my b****** and b******. Because if you do, then you will be sent to Bulgaria." Rosie: "Me Rosie. If you make a story about Ralph being fatalized by Goro in the Netherrealm, then you will be sent to Thailand." Little Hans: "This is me, Hans Heimler Jr. Please like Darkwing Duck or you will be sent to Venezuela." Hans: "My name is Hans Heimler. We will donate your Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros things to charity and you will not get them back." Karl: "It was i, Karl Hamburger. We will demolish your Batman Classic related things." Maryetta: "I am Maryetta. Don't you ever make some grounded stories out of me. Because if you do, then i will destroy your Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros things." Unikitty: "This is me, Unikitty. You should have put "Fake not real" each time you make a fake DVD opening. I hate it when you put "Real not fake." Little Karl: "My name is Karl Hamburger Jr. Why did you always make some fake DVD openings? Because they are stupid." Leo: "I am Leo. You need to stop making some fake DVD openings. Or else i will force you to watch season eight of the Nutzis." Sarah: "My name is Sarah. You will not watch Hong Kong Phooey. Instead, you will watch Dr Finlay's Casebook." Photo Flash: "My name is Photo Flash. Please like Land Before Time or else you will pay." Justin; "I am Justin Bieber. I heard that you got Animaniacs The Complete Series on DVD." Damien: "I am Damien. How about you start liking Spiderman Classic?" Cherry Pie: "And i am Cherry Pie. I hope you like season five of the Nutzis." Miss Mouth, Mr Mouth, the Devil, the Boss, Bumper, Rocky, Kevin, and Jimmy: "Yeah!!" Isabella: "If Johnny finds you making the opening to the Nutzis season four on DVD by Hanna Barbera real not fake, he will close your Youtube account." Justin: "First punishment, i will change your voice to Kayla." Evil Miss Mouth: (now speaking in Kayla voice) "Please no! Change my voice back to normal! Please!" Mark: "Too bad, Evil Miss Mouth. That was what you get for making some fake DVD openings." Ralph: "Second punishment, i will put a tamp on you." censor effect appears, censoring the action of Ralph putting a tamp on Evil Miss Mouth censor effect disappears Ralph: "Your tamp was on. Now you will go take a p*** and take a dump in your tamp. And i will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear." Roland: "Third punishment, you will get spankings." Evil Miss Mouth: "Please no! Please do not spank me! If you spank me, my bottom will be red!" Roland: "Too bad, Evil Miss Mouth. You are getting a spanking. Now deal with it." censor effect appears, censoring the action of Roland spanking Evil Miss Mouth censor effect disappears Evil Miss Mouth: "It hurts!" Kevin: "Fourth punishment, turning you into the age of Hans Jr." Evil Miss Mouth: (turning six years old) "Help me. I am turning six years old!" Bumper: "Fifth punishment, making you hear Deutschlandlied in loud volume." Evil Miss Mouth: "No way! Not Deutschlandlied in loud volume! If you let me hear it, i will beat you up!" Bumper: "Too bad, Evil Miss Mouth!" minute later Evil Miss Mouth: "I am deaf." Johnny: "And sixth punishment, we will sing the Caillou theme song." Evil Miss Mouth: "NO WAY!! NOT THE CAILLOU THEME SONG!! IF YOU SING IT, I WILL BEAT YOU UP!!" Johnny: "Too bad, Evil Miss Mouth. We will sing the Caillou theme song. Now deal with it." minute later Boss: "There will be no Powerpuff Girls, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Ed Edd and Eddy, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Snagglepuss, no Huckleberry Hound, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Batman, no Batman Classic, and no more anything made By Your Favorite companies*." Rita: "And there will also be no Mcdonalds, no Burger King, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Subway, no Hardees, and no Johnny Rockets as well." Hans: "The only things that you will eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, stale popcorn, toothpaste, dental rinse, and expired milk. Wip. (THIS IS COMPANIES THAT MOE AND JOE LIKE JUST WB, TURNER AND CN) Category:Grounded Videos by African Vulture